


The Mirror Universe

by xxaeris



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, also 12am is just when my emotions are numbed lmao, and also procrastinating on 72 hours, au in which the killings are reversed, murder swap au, or at least the first 3 chapters and kind of 6, there be spoilers for v3 here, this was just a drabble i did at 12am at night while procrastinating on going to bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-22 15:43:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22185901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxaeris/pseuds/xxaeris
Summary: What if the first three killings of Danganronpa v3 switched culprits and victims?
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	The Mirror Universe

He was out of time.

Rantaro Amami couldn’t keep holding off. The time limit was about to expire, and he still had too much to figure out. Too many cryptic clues from his former self as to what was truly at play here.

There was only one way to get more time. 

Rantaro bit his lip, as he went through the hallways and up the stairs away from the group meeting, a kitchen knife concealed under his arm. His eyes darted around, which betrayed his relaxed posture. He tried to regulate his breathing, but shakiness in it was audible no matter what he tried. He needed to get rid of someone in order to find time to investigate whatever was in the library.

“Oh, Rantaro? Are you alright?” A voice called out over the announcement, one Rantaro just barely heard. He turned his head to face the source, and saw Kaede poking her head out from a classroom.

“Yeah, just a little worried. I mean, we’re apparently about to die.” Rantaro shrugged his shoulders.

Kaede smiled sadly. “… Yeah. I suppose that would put a damper on the mood.”

Rantaro nodded. “Why are you in a classroom of all places?”

Kaede bit her lip. “… Um, Shuichi told me to wait here while he – did something.”

Rantaro tilted his head, but reasoned… if Shuichi wasn’t nearby, then it was likely that Kaede was totally alone. Whatever he’d gone away for probably didn’t matter, if he could get in and out before he came back.

“Can I come in?” Rantaro asked.

“Um… sure?” Kaede looked nervous, but backed away from the door, allowing Rantaro access into the classroom.

Rantaro observed the classroom as best he could for potential hiding places. But the lockers were both open, there was nobody under the desks, and the vent was far too small to hold a human being inside.

His heart began pounding as adrenaline coursed through his veins. He’d only have one shot at this, or everyone else would die as well.

“… Look, I’m sorry.” Rantaro announced.

“For w—” Kaede hadn’t even finished her sentence before Rantaro drove the kitchen knife into her stomach, covering her mouth to try and suppress screams of pain.

He couldn’t hold it for long, though – the adrenaline wore off, and Rantaro was left with the realization that he had in fact killed someone. Sure, she was still alive _now,_ but she couldn’t be for much longer with a knife in her gut.

He only just managed to mouth the words “I’m sorry,” to Kaede, before charging out of the classroom in a panic, just as the vents were being put to use…

\----

Ryoma Hoshi frowned in confusion as the door to his lab opened, revealing Kirumi Tojo on the other side.

“Kirumi? What are you doing up so late?” Ryoma asked, folding his arms.

“I came to talk to you about the motive we received. I think it’d be best if we simply revealed our motives to each other.” Kirumi folded her hands.

Ryoma snorted. “I don’t have a motive.”

“But surely you also received—”

“I did. I don’t have anyone on the outside waiting for me.”

Kirumi seemed taken aback, looking away from Ryoma. “… I’m sorry.”

“So, what about you?” Ryoma asked – he acknowledged the apology, but didn’t see a need for her to do so.

“… Everyone. The outside world- Japan… that’s who’s waiting for me.”

Ryoma felt something he’d not felt in a long time at that revelation. Envy. That someone could have the whole country awaiting her escape, and not one person hoping for his, waiting for him on the outside. Well, he used to have one person, but…

… the thought of it made him angry. Angrier than he’d been since she’d been killed. He took a sharp breath.

“… I see. I suppose I’ve got a ways to go, then.” Ryoma turned away from Kirumi, starting to gather the tennis balls into a pile.

He heard a sharp breath from Kirumi, confirming to him what her true intentions were. He grabbed onto one of the tennis balls and launched it upwards as fast as he could, managing to strike Kirumi in the nose and knock her off balance.

She managed to recover quickly, however – at least, physically. The expression she gave him was one of bewilderment.

Ryoma grabbed his tennis racket, and used his height to his advantage. Racket struck broomstick over and over again, and the only reason nobody noticed was because of Gonta’s own meeting. It seemed like the fight was going to end in a stalemate, with neither Kirumi nor Ryoma able to best the other or even land a strike on one another aside from the initial blow.

It was Kirumi who opted to tap out and cut her losses. “I apologise. I think it’d be best if we cut this out.”

As she turned away, Ryoma tossed a spare ball into the air. “I agree.”

A smack ran through the air, followed by a crack, as Kirumi’s head split between the ball and the door. Her body fell back, her face as calm as it had been when she’d first come in.

\----

Tenko was in a panic. She hadn’t meant to. She hadn’t meant to. She hadn’t meant to.

And yet, it still wouldn’t change the situation in front of her.

It had just been a confrontation. Just – it was meant to just be a demand to back off Himiko a bit. Her brainwashing was starting to get on the level of some of the degenerate men here.

She’d only meant to persuade Angie Yonaga by throwing her – she didn’t expect that she’d land on her own carving knives in the landing.

She’d tried patching Angie up last moment, but it hadn’t been any use. Her wounds were too deep and in the wrong places, and she wasn’t a medical professional. No effigy for Angie existed, either. Tenko didn’t think she could just use the dead body.

Crying to herself, Tenko left the art room through the back door, using her hair ribbon to slide the lock closed behind her. She couldn’t see very well – she wasn’t sure if she was covered in blood or not right now.

As she headed back towards the staircase, she heard the sounds of humming. It was a pretty voice, but a male voice. Tenko approached with caution, gently pushing open the door just slightly to see who it was.

She managed to make out the form of either Shuichi or Korekiyo, humming to himself while… playing with the floorboards? No, this was a man, there was surely something much worse that he had in mind!

As Tenko continued to watch, she finally spotted what the catch was – he was sawing away the crosspiece! The reason why he’d do that did confuse her, but it was surely so he could hurt someone else! It’d be dangerous if someone stepped through the floorboard, they could nearly die!

“What do you think you’re doing?!” Tenko demanded, balling her fists.

The form looked back, and stood to full height – indicating this was in fact Korekiyo Shinguuji. He raised his hand, carrying a section of the crosspiece, before throwing it at Tenko’s head.

Tenko, however, managed to catch it easily. If – if he was so willing to kill her based on asking him what he was doing, there was no doubt; Korekiyo was planning a murder.

And Tenko was already damned anyways. She might as well take out a creep to save everyone else!

Tenko charged at Korekiyo, pinning him to the ground with ease from her much better physical condition, and wrapped her hands tightly around this throat, tossing his head back into the ground slightly as she did so, hoping to help him die faster. As his face began turning purple, he made a few last-ditch efforts to grasp for his mask… but couldn’t quite make it before his form went limp.

Tenko began pulling the floorboards up as well. She could at least hide the body for a while…


End file.
